


Uncle Olaf went to Strasbourg in 1934.

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Nickroe - Freeform, Sort of forced orgasms, idek, stream of consciousness or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick  is always short tempered with Monroe, because he never, ever shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Olaf went to Strasbourg in 1934.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> Idek really. Probably just because Nickroe.
> 
> For Yoite <3

Nick's always been short tempered around Monroe. He’s not sure why. Maybe it’s because he won’t shut up sometimes. Or because Monroe is so damn tall and always makes him feel crowded. It could also be because he keeps knocking things down with those stupidly long arms of his. 

Don't get him wrong, Nick absolutely adores Monroe. He owes him so much too. When Monroe smiles at him, he can’t help but smile back. But then Monroe starts speaking and doesn't shut up and then, all Nicks wants is to bitch slap him until he passes out. 

It’s happening right now. Monroe is babbling on and on about uncle what’s his face, giving Nick very specific details he doesn't give a rat’s ass about. Nick pinches his lips in an effort to stay polite and rubs his eyes. 

He wonders at what point Monroe will get fed up with his behavior and kick him out for good. He almost can’t wait for that moment because then, maybe, he will be able to get over his inappropriate crush and stop pining like a little girl. 

Monroe is married after all. He’s got a baby on the way and Nick has not one but two hexenbiests to deal with. Not to mention a prehistorical colleague, a partner who keeps going on and on in a very Monroe way about how he’s given up on women, oh, and a boss who is trying to take over the world. Never mind the rest of the mess. Put next to all of that, his own baby growing teeth sounds like a quiet piece of heaven. 

Somehow, in the middle of chaos, Monroe still finds the time to fill up Nick’s ears with useless data when all the Grimm wants is to be tackled down onto the couch and feel all of that wonderful Blutbad on top of him. It’s been years now, and Monroe won't give it to him. And Nick won't take it. 

He squints his eyes and opens them again and he hears sounds coming out of his mouth and then Monroe is staring at him with his mouth open and his teeth showing. Nick’s always thought they look more like eisbiber teeth when he’s human. 

Nick stares into Monroe’s eyes and watched them turn a deep, Crimson red and it’s the most erotic color Nick’s ever seen. Then he can’t see anymore because his eyes are closed and Monroe is pushing his tongue into his mouth while he’s pinning him against the wall of his living room. Nick is pretty sure he’s going to burst. 

He doesn't know how it happens but he's suddenly kneeling on the couch with his henley pulled up and his jeans pulled down. He’s bent over the backrest and arching up against the scruffy face pressed against his ass, a hot, wet tongue fucking him mercilessly. 

Nick can hear wanton moans of need escape his throat and a desperate whimper that’s caused by the loss of contact. Suddenly there's a mouth against his ear, warning him he’s going to have to take it without lube. He turns his head and Monroe’s face is fucking beautiful. Nick wishes he could just fuck it but not now. Now he wants Monroe to take him. He hears the sound of a zipper and feels a massive, rock hard cock press against his heated ass cheek. There's a scream and growls and two fingers up his ass, working him open. 

Nick has his hands fisted in the cushions of the backrest and his face pressed against it to muffle all the noises he’s making. Monroe is pitiless and Nick has given up on self control by now. He’s fucking himself into Monroe’s long fingers, soaking in the pleasure. His cock is pressed against the cushions and a big hand is gripping his hip. It’s so fucking perfect he feels like passing out already. 

Then the fingers are gone and the hot, thick head of Monroe’s cock is forcing itself up his ass, making Nick cry out. He’s in pain but he doesn't try to escape, instead he pressed himself up against Monroe. There's a hot growl into his ear, wrapping itself around his brain and then he rolls his eyes when the blutbad fucks him silly. For the first time ever, Nick doesn't ever want Monroe to stop talking because the things he’s saying right now could be enough to make him come on the spot. 

Now Monroe sure isn't talking about uncle Olaf or something. He’s telling Nick how he’s always wanted to fuck him, his cock swelling inside Nick’s ass. He’s telling him how beautiful he is, how he wants to come all over him, mark him, make him swallow. 

Somewhere in the myst, Nick picks up something different in the tone of Monroe’s voice. His cock is swelling, hardening some more and then it’s too late. Nick knows he’s being knotted, Monroe is exploding, growling and snarling, thrashing like an agonizing animal. He knew there was one kinky blutbad under all that apparent gentleness. He can’t think any longer though, because there’s this huge dick pulsing and coming inside of him, wrecking him with pleasure. 

At one point Nick looks up and sees their reflections in a mirror hung to the wall. There’s tears streaming down his face and his chin is covered in drool and there’s Monroe mounted behind him, his shirt hanging off his broad shoulders. He's lost in his orgasm, and Nick can’t get enough of it, of Monroe using him for his own pleasure. 

Then Monroe moves and growls directly into his ear and orders him to come, in that low, cavernous voice. Nick does. His body obeys and he doesn’t even care he’s making a mess out of the couch. Monroe sneaks his tongue into his open mouth and Nick can’t even remember his fucking name. 

Nick knows Monroe is not even near being finished, shooting loads of cum into his ass with his perfect cock pressed snug against Nick’s now over-sensitive prostate. 

When another orgasm hits him, He’s sucking on Monroe’s fingers and his thighs are shaking. Monroe tells him they will do that again, all the fucking time, that he’s his thing now. Monroe asks him if he still wants him to shut up and Nick shakes his head, his tongue swirling around Monroe’s middle finger. 

When Monroe calms down and lets his spent cock slide out of Nick, he licks the tears and drool off Nick’s face. He tells Nick he's dirty, asks him if he’s had enough or if he wants Monroe to fuck him with his fingers. Nick knows he can't handle more and still he asks for the second option and then four long fingers are fucking his ass furiously and canines are digging into his shoulder. Nick’s hole is clamping around Monroe’s hand and now the the blutbad won’t stop talking, saying the dirtiest things Nick’s ever heard. Monroe wants to fuck Nick’s mouth until he cries, he wants to fuck him with an audience, so people will see how debauched he looks when he’s coming, when Monroe fills him up. And uncle Olaf went to Strasbourg in 1934. 

"Nick! Man, I know you don't want to hear about Olaf anymore, you told me that many a time before, but dude, this time this is relevant, I swear, so do me a solid here and stop spacing out because what happened in 1934 might save your ass, okay?"

"It’d better be worth it. 

"It is, believe me. What the hell were you thinking of anyway? You looked so far gone I was starting to think I'd have to use the damn stick on you. And believe me, sticks, not my thing. I'm lupine, not canine. Unless… do you think wolves burry sticks?"

"Just tell me about fucking uncle Olaf." 

Nick really hates his life.


End file.
